The New Adventures of The Little Koala
New Adventures of The Little Koala is a remaining and a reboot of the 1984 Children's anime TV show, This show follows a 10-year-old koala named Katherine and her friends in a utopian city called Willow Falls, a neighbor of Breadknife Village. It takes place six years after the original show. The series aired in January 2016 as the first Golden Koala Network Original. Plot This show follows a 10-year-old female koala named Katherine Koala as she enrolls Breadknife Elementary. She meets some people and becomes friends with some of them. Characters Main *Katherine Koala *Jennifer Koala *Koby and Kirby Koala *Sheryl Coyote: She is a 13-year-old coyote who is sometimes witty and cheerful, really sarcastic of Katherine, sometimes very friendly and smart, and knows a lot about biology and anthropology. She loves to watch action shows, is fond of business, loves to go to the beach with her friend, Maryellen Wolf, likes to eat potato salad and French Fries, and loves every kind of holiday. *Cooper Wildcat: He is 9-year-old British wildcat who is a prankster, is quite a silly guy, loves to make jokes, is sometimes very friendly and helpful, and is just plain funny. He loves fishing, jokes is fond of peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches, kind of hates pizza, loves roller-skating, really hates sugar gliders. *Wendy Devil: She is an 11-year-old Tasmanian Devil who is pretty feisty and sarcastic, kind of sweet and smart, is fond of video games, likes all kinds of adventures, and is very amazing at sports and running. *April Snowshoe: She is the triplet of Andrew and Arian Snowshoe. She is 10 years old and she is smart, funny, and diligent. She is also sort of cynical but is willing to help a friend. She loves reading and comedy, hates mud puddles, and gross stuff, and is interested in poetry, orthography, and marine biology. *Andrew Snowshoe: He is the triplet of April and Arian Snowshoe and has the same age, and favorite things as April and Arian, but is pretty sarcastic, and cheerful. He is also sort of charismatic and smart but can be pretty helpful with his friends. *Arian Snowshoe: He is the triplet of Andrew and April Snowshoe and has the same age, and favorite things as April and Andrew, but is very laid back and pretty hyperactive and playful. He is also mean-spirited, and always mischievous. *Tiffany Tiger: She is a 12-year-old Tasmanian Tiger who is the last of her kind. Returning Characters *Roobear Koala: Roobear now wears a red shirt with a soccer ball on it, yellow shorts, and green sneakers. He is now a bit flirtatious with Betty (which is toned down for family audiences). *Laura Koala *Floppy Rabbit: Floppy wears a gray tank top with navy blue jeans, white high tops and wears DJ headphones. He is slightly more cynical but still cares for his friends. He never lost his interest in sports and science. *Mimi Rabbit: Mimi is vainer and is a cheerleader, wearing a pink and white cheerleader outfit. *Nick Penguin: Nick now wears a light blue vest and lavender sandals. Nick is more aware and cautious of his acts. Nick is now obsessed with nature and history. *Pamie Penguin: Pamie wears a red headband in place of her bow, a magenta vest, and cyan flip flops. She still loves to eat but has more control over her diet. She seems to have matured, not crying as much anymore. Pamie is into swimming and hopes to become an excellent water athlete. *Betty Koala: Betty gained a sarcastic streak and is the brains of the group, but otherwise retains her original behavior. She wears a red sweater, beige pants, and white shoes. Recurring Characters *Mrs. Gray: Katherine Koala's teacher who is smart, loving, and very reliable. *Swami Wantagh: Katherine Koala's arch nemesis who is a 10-year-old, British human girl who doesn't like anthropomorphic animals. Episodes Season 1 (26 Episodes) Category:TV Shows